Freedom to Love
by Elly3981
Summary: Takes place after the anime. Rosette and Chrono settles down in the Michigan countryside to live out the rest of their days in peace and that is when they are finally able to express their forbidden love for one another...


I do not own Chrono Crusade and am not making any money off this fic. I am writing it for my amusement only (and yours too) I hope you like it! Enjoy and please review!

Freedom to Love

It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and the stars shone in the heavens like countless sparkling diamonds. Rosette smiled as she gazed through the window of her bedroom while lying in bed with her lover. It was cold out tonight but the flames from the fireplace as well as the body heat of her bedmate were more than enough to keep her warm. Strange how she never really noticed the beauty of the world around her while she lived at the convent; she was always so preoccupied with her missions and searches for her missing brother these past few years.

But that part of her life was over now. She and Chrono had left the Magdalene Order and settled at an abandoned house out in the Michigan countryside where they had lived quietly these past few months, not even bothering to tell anyone where they went and they decided it was better that way. After all that had happened, the ex-nun and exorcist welcomed the change. It reminded her of the peaceful days of her childhood back at the orphanage with Joshua, before Chrono and Aion came into the picture and changed everything. Although they missed Azmaria, Father Remington, and the others, they had no doubt that the order would separate them if they returned, especially after the all the destruction that Chrono and Joshua had caused.

Rosette had learned of her brother's fate from her devil companion. Her twin was currently living under the care of the Magdalene Order, still recovering from his injuries from his battle with Chrono and suffering partial amnesia but otherwise, doing well and it was all she could ask for. Although it pained Chrono that Joshua had no memory of the sister who loved and sacrificed so much for him, Rosette did not appear to mind as much for she always tried to see the good in everything. As far as she was concerned, they had been successful in their ultimate misson: Aion was dead and Joshua was finally free. In time, his memories of her may return but even if they didn't, as long as he was finally able to live a normal life and be happy, she was happy. She had done all she could for him and now it was time for her to focus on her own happiness as well as that of her cherished partner turned lover.

Yes, Chrono was her lover now and she still couldn't believe it. It shouldn't have been a surprise, really; they had been friends and partners for so long now, it was only natural they'd fall for each other. Since they came here to live in private, their relationship had taken on a whole new level that wasn't possible when they still lived at the convent. How fortunate they were to find an unoccupied little house with room for a garden and a little pond in the backyard. Here, they were able to enjoy the little things in life that they were never able to even notice before; they were often too busy protecting the world from demons to enjoy it.

The couple lived each and every day like it was their last. They were both slowly dying from their contract and they knew it, especially Rosette. She wanted to release the seal so that at least Chrono could live on but he wouldn't allow it; it killed him to know that his very existence was slowly draining her of life but at least when her time came, he was determined to go with her and knowing how useless it was to argue with the devil when his mind was made up, Rosette relented.

The days passed into weeks which then became months. Rosette never forgot the time Chrono finally mustered up the courage to tell her the words she so longed to hear; it was the night they first made love and the night her world was changed forever. Away from the prying eyes and wagging tongues of the other convent members, they were now free to love, to act upon feelings and desires that they would never dare voice to others.

Yes, freedom to love without having to worry about what others thought. And that meant more to her then all the riches in the world. Rosette could not help smiling as she thought back to the first time Chrono confessed his feelings for her…

SSS

"Close your eyes; I have a surprise for you."

Curious, Rosette stopped eating her dinner, set her utensils back on the table and obeyed as she felt a box being placed in her hands. "What is this?" she asked as she opened her eyes and saw that she was holding a large gift box.

"I saw this while I was in town earlier today and just had to get it for you."

Opening the box, Rosette pulled out a breath-taking vintage ruby-red Victorian style gown that was even lovelier then the pink dress she wore to Las Vegas the night they met Azmaria and certainly lovelier than the depressing black dress Fiore made for her.

"It's so beautiful!" she gasped. And from the looks of it, expensive too. "Now where did you get the money to pay for something like this?" she asked as she looked at Chrono curiously. The devil smiled and shyly shook his head as if trying to brush the question off but Rosette already knew. They didn't have much money so there was only one way he could have obtained that dress.

"Chrono, where are your horns?"

"The seller was interested in them so I traded them for the dress."

"But why?"

"Because I love you."

For a moment, Rosette could not say a word as she stared at her partner in shock and wide-eyed wonder. Did she just hear him right?

"I-I don't know what to say!" she cried as she looked down and blushed furiously. Chrono gently took her chin in his hand and raised her face to his, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Please say you love me too" he whispered, his eyes filled with longing and hope.

Rosette smiled, the blush never leaving her face. "I do…I love you too."

"Then wear this for me."

"Of course, anything for you."

Chrono smiled and took her hand and Rosette offered no resistance as he led her into the bedroom and helped her out of her normal clothes before slipping the red gown on her. Although she would've never allowed him to do so back home, Rosette was so happy that she did not mind; after all, the dress was too difficult to put on by herself with all the frills and laces and she enjoyed having Chrono dress her as he did so very affectionately.

As they stood in front of the full length mirror on the door, Rosette was at a loss for words. She was all dressed up with no place to go but that didn't matter. For the moment, there was only one place she wanted to be anyway and that was wherever Chrono was.

"You look so beautiful" he whispered softly in her ear as he stood behind her, looking into the mirror.

Rosette smiled as she turned towards him and gently took his face in her hand. "Thank you for this dress. I love it…and I love you." She then leaned forward to kiss him. Her lips were soft and sweet, sweeter then the finest wine he'd ever tasted and he was intoxicated with desire.

Taking her by the shoulders, he kissed her back passionately, lifted her into his arms, and carried her to bed where he started to pull off her dress again. Rosette reached up and started to loosen the collar on his scarlet coat and white shirt underneath. When their clothes littered the floor, Chrono looked down at his lover and she blushed again at seeing her nakedness reflected in his beautiful ruby eyes. He wanted her to feel more comfortable with him so he shifted his form slightly until he appeared to be a boy her age; he could do at least this much without the power of his horns. Asides from being shape shifters, devils were also master illusionists and Chrono was no exception. If she wished, he could appear as a cute and charming young boy or a handsome and seductive young man, whatever she desired.

But to Rosette, it did not matter. Chrono was Chrono and she would still know him, love him, and want him no matter what his form…

Looking down at his lover, the devil smiled playfully at her. His exposed fangs would frighten any other girl but not Rosette. She knew him too well, knew that he would never hurt her; she thought his smile was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Do I frighten you, Rosette?"

"No, of course not. You've saved my life so many times, how could I be frightened of you?" Reaching up to caress his face, she whispered "I think you're the most wonderful and handsome boy I've ever met." Chrono chuckled with amusement when she said 'boy' considering that he was ten times her age.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you think so. Can I ask you another question?" She nodded.

Leaning over, he whispered in her ear "Make love with me?"

As if in answer, she reached up and took his face in her hands to pull him down for another kiss. She loved the way he tasted so she didn't mind the feeling of his fangs against her lips. She loved everything about him from his amber skin, to his violet tresses, to his bright ruby eyes. When she was younger, Rosette thought that all devils were evil and ugly monsters and while many were, she was shocked to discover that some can be quite noble and beautiful as well with her lover being the most beautiful devil of all. Though she would never admit it anyone, even herself, she thought that Chrono in his true form was the most gorgeous creature she ever saw (not that he wasn't beautiful in his other forms as well).

Rosette reached down and touched her lover in the most intimate part of his body, making him groan with pleasure. Just the slightest touch from her was enough to drive him wild with desire. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed her now and he felt like he would go insane if that need was not met.

"Rosette, are you ready?"

"Yes… make me yours."

He didn't need any further goading. Parting her legs and readying himself, he closed his eyes and whispered:

"Forgive me, Rosette. I will try and make this quick."

Rosette was confused and was about to ask him what he meant when she felt a searing pain as he entered her, his organ tearing past her maiden barrier and ending her virginity. She held him tighter, her nails digging into his back as she screamed in pain. Fortunately, it was quick as Chrono promised and Rosette was able to relax again after the pain subsided, panting softly as tiny beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Although he knew it was inevitable, he still could not help feeling guilt and regret at causing her pain.

"I'm so sorry, Rosette" he apologized but she silenced him by placing her fingers on his lips.

"Shh… it's ok. I'm fine now. Please don't stop, make me yours tonight…" And he did. They kissed again as he started making love to her; Rosette's tunnel was hot and tight with Chrono being the first one inside.

"God, you feel so good" he moaned as he kissed her again. Her pain gone, Rosette returned his kiss with equal fervor as he rode her hard until they felt like they were going to die from pleasure. The sensation was so wonderful, she couldn't understand why she had always been taught to abstain from sex and made to take vows of celibacy when she joined the order. How can something as heavenly as this be so bad? She cried out again as she felt his hot seed filling his body. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmm… that felt so good… I had no idea that love can feel this good… You were so wonderful, Chrono; I would never want this with anyone else but you…" He laughed softly into her ear.

"Why thank you, Rosette, I'm glad you feel that way. I do too; I would never stop wanting you now that I know how good it is to have you." And he was good on his word. Their newfound intimacy had formed a stronger bond between them as well their love. By day, they would live like an ordinary couple, enjoying the beauty of the peaceful countryside as they fished, hunted, and did chores in the field. After dinner, they would take walks in the woods or go swimming, enjoying the things in life that so many people in the city took for granted. It was nowhere near as eventful as the lives they've led before as exorcists for the Magdalene Order but they did not care. After everything that had happened over the last five years, they decided they wanted to spend the rest of their days in peace.

The days were peaceful and the nights were wonderful and exciting. They had shared many, many nights like that first night and each time they made love felt just as pleasurable as the first, if not more. They did it in bed, in the hot tub, on a fur rug in front of a fireplace, and in as many positions as they could think of. He also shape-shifted into whatever form she desired to see him in, whatever she was in the mood for when they made love. She loved they way he held and touched her like she was fragile even though they both knew she wasn't, all the while whispering brokenly how much he loved her, wanted her, needed her…

After they exhausted themselves, they would lie next to one another and talk about sweet nothings until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Sometimes, Rosette would awake briefly in the middle of the night and indulged herself in gazing admirably at Chrono's peacefully sleeping face while running a hand down his bare chest, the youthful, beautiful, and innocent face that belied his true age and bloodstained past. She knew everything about that past but still loved him, how could she not after all the devotion and loyalty he'd shown her these past five years? Love between a human and devil was taboo and forbidden yet he defied that ancient law by daring to love her, a maiden of God. There can be no word for it but sinful but oh such _sweet _sin it turned out to be.

Rosette had never felt such happiness and wished for it to never end even though she knew that their last days on earth was not long in coming; they were dying yet never felt as alive as they did now; she wasn't sure wether to laugh or cry at the irony. However, she did take comfort in the fact that nothing will ever separate them again after they leave this world. And if they do come back someday, she was determined to find him again no matter what…

SSS

"Rosette?"

The ex-nun was snapped out of her thoughts at the voice of her lover calling her. "Yes, Chrono?" she asked.

"You looked like you were preoccupied with something. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, I was just reminiscing a bit, nothing important." Her lover frowned, obviously misunderstanding.

"Do you regret it?" He asked. His question caught her off guard.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about our contract? Of course not! You know how happy I am to have you in my life; I couldn't have achieved half the things I did without your help and that includes breaking free from Aion's control!"

"True, but we weren't able to help your brother. You don't know how sorry I am about Joshua and how much I regret not being able to bring him back to you."

Rosette's expression softened as she placed a finger on his lips. "Shh… don't be sorry" she said "You have not failed me in that. Yes, Joshua is my brother, my twin, and before I met you, he was the most important person in my life. I will always love him but I cannot care for him forever because he will one day become a man and have a life of his own. Even if I could be with him again, his love alone will not be enough to complete me; we are not children anymore."

"I don't understand; what do you mean?"

"I mean that as long as Joshua is alive, well, and free, that is all I can ask for. I used to feel tormented between my love for him and my love for you but not anymore. Now that I know he's in good hands, I can finally let him go and give myself completely to you."

Chrono looked down as he let her words sink in. "I see" he said. His lover had matured so much over the past year, especially after her recent ordeal. "You are so selfless, Rosette. You're the only person I know who would say something like that and that is why I love you so."

"I love you too, Chrono. These past six months have been the happiest of my life. When I leave this world, I'll be happy knowing that your face is the last thing I see."

The devil leaned forward and kissed his blond lover. "I promise I won't let you go alone; when we leave this world, I'll be with you forever." Saying these passionate words was starting to make him feel aroused again and Rosette made no attempt to resist him when he readied himself to make love to her again. As she prepared to give herself to Chrono once more, Rosette closed her eyes and thought of her beloved brother one last time.

_Farewell Joshua, my brother… Be happy…_

End

**A/N: So what do you think? I was inspired to write this after seeing some great AMVs of Chrono and Rosette on YouTube. It's been a few years since I've seen Chrono Crusade and it's still one of my favorite animes ever. I also have the manga and I must say that each had something I liked better than the other. I personally think that if the plot of the anime and manga were somewhat merged together with a few changes, the story would have been much better. I also honestly think that the producers of CC could have ended the anime better than they did because it still leaves a lot of questions unanswered. The one thing I thought was really sad was that Rosette and Joshua never reunites like they did in the manga but decided that it would be a useful idea for this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **


End file.
